For the one who sings
by Absent-Minded-Professor07
Summary: What if the Sisters of the light never rescued Kahlan and her sister from their father? How would they turn out? Would she still meet the Seeker? Would she still be destined to help fulfill the prophecy? (Starts when both girls are younger but will follow them into adulthood.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF THE SEEKER!**

Kahlan lifted the bucket out of the well, trying not to spill anything. She hosted up her ragged skirt, carful not to tear the fabric already full of holes. She walked down the path, towards 'home.'

Home was essentially a shack in the middle of nowhere. The roof was caving in and leaked when it rained, the door was falling off its hinges and all the windows were smashed in, littering the grown with broken glass.

Kahlan walked inside, carful to not disturb the form passed out on the moldy couch. An empty bottle was hanging from the tips of his fingers, emanating a repulsive smell that Kahlan has always hated.

As she inched closer to the make- shift kitchen, the floor creaked, making her jump. Thankfully, the sleeping _monster _was not disturbed.

"Kahlan, your back?" Dennee said a little too loudly as she came down the stairs.

Dennee just turned 16 a few weeks ago, which was acknowledged only by her sister.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? CAN'T YOU SEE I'M RESTING YOU LITTLE IMBOSOL!" The creature sprung into full height, 6'8.

Dennee cowered away, hands going to her face. In a second Kahlan was in front of her, prepared to defend her little sister from this disgrace of a man.

The creature started to laugh. It was a sickening laugh, almost like a snort omitted from Beelzebub himself. "You trying to protect her?" It said in an insulting, high pitched squeal. He snorted again. Shaking his head, eyes growing dark, "You think you can stop me?" He exposed a row a yellowing teeth as his mouth turned into a sickening grin.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed throughout the damp room. Kahlan was knocked off her feet and let out a groan. At this point Dennee was crying. Its foot connected with Kahlan's stomach, causing her to curl up in the fetal position.

"How'd that feel?" Another sickening grin.

Kahlan spat in his face, letting out a small grin of her own.

"You're going to pay for that." Beelzebub grabbed Kahlan by the hair and dragged her to the cellar pushing her onto the dirt floor. It grabbed Kahlan's hands and a rope and bound them behind her back.

Giving her a final kick in the stomach, Kahlan let herself whimper as she heard a rib crack.

"Have a good time." The monster said as he closed and locked the cellar door.

Kahlan tried to sit up but couldn't. Her rib cage was on fire and she knew for sure it was broken.

Kahlan was at least ten pounds under weight. You could count every bone in her body if you wanted too. Her eyes had no shine, just deep, dull, emptiness. She was often dizzy and tired and usually was not able to pass solid excrement.

She wouldn't cry. Wouldn't give the asshole the satisfaction.

Kahlan didn't know how long she was in the cellar. It felt like eternity and then some. She couldn't event think of what It was doing to her sister.

The door opened, allowing in a few ray of light. The Monster pounded down the stairs grabbing Kahlan by the arms and pulling her up.

Beelzebub looked the girl in the eyes taking in his handy work. "Pull yourself together. I've got a job for you."

**So, this is just a little experiment piece I put together at one in the morning. I always wondered what it would be like if Kahlan was never rescued from her father. What would she be like? Would she still help the Seeker? So I hoped you liked it, R+R please! **

**Thanks,**

**Absent-Minded-Professor07**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**I DON'T OWN LEGEND OF THE SEEKER! **

Kahlan and Dennee were being lead down a path by their "father." Their hands were bound behind them and the monster was on a horse, watching both the girls closely.

"Are you okay," Dennee whispered to her sister who hasn't said a word to her since she got out of the cellar.

"SHUT UP!" The creature on the horses bellowed. Dennee jumped and Kahlan just looked at the ground.

They walked for another 45 minutes in absolute silence. The only sound was the horses breath and a few of their fathers insults.

"STOP." Both girls stopped abruptly. He jumped off his horse, and grabbed both girls by their hair, pulling them in front of him. "You." He pointed at Kahlan, "Are going to do this one. Wait here."

"Kahlan. I'm sorry. I know its my fault." Dennee said. "I promise to be quieter."

Kahlan spun around, rib starting to burn again as she did so. She looked at her sister straight in the face, anger over taking her. "Don't you ever, ever say that. None of this is your fault. It's _his." _

Dennee buried her facing Kahlan's neck, not being able to hug her due to her hands. Kahlan kissed the top of her head.

Dennee looked up at her sister. "I'm scared."

"I know."

"Whatca talkin' bout?" Her father asked, mockingly.

With her new found courage Kahlan stated, "You burning in hell."

Her father was taken aback. He only grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the hut. "You're going to knock on this door and confess the man that opens it. Got it?"

Kahlan nodded as her father unbound her hands.

He started to walk away, but before he did he bent down and whispered in Kahlan's ear, "If you refuse, your sister will be feeling it instead. Got it?"

She nodded and knocked on the door.

A young man, about twenty five, opened the door. He was tall, blond, and sturdy. Once he caught sight of Kahlan, with her unhealthy looking skin, bleeding bare feet, and ragged dress, he tried to close the door, but Kahlan's hand was already at his neck.

The man fell to his knees. "Command me confessor."

"Tell him to bring you all his valuables." The monster said.

"Do as he says." Kahlan said to the man.

The man came back swiftly with a bag filled with money and gold.

Kahlan was relived. They could leave now. Her father got what he wanted and her sister was protected.

"Now tell him to kill himself."

Kahlan's breath caught in her windpipe. Sweat started to form on her brow and she started to shake. Never has her father asked her to do that.

"Dennee," He whispered into her ear, "I wonder how she would hold up in the hands of a slave trader."

Kahlan turned to face her father, throwing her hand at his neck.

Her father just laughed. "I paid a wizard handsomely for a potion to protect me from you and your sister. Now do it."

The man in front of her was still waiting for an order. "Go out back and hang yourself."

"Mistress?" The man asked, confused. But he was getting ready to compile.

Kahlan leaned down and whispered into the mans ear, "Don't do that. Go around to the back of your home, wait for a few minutes then find a constable and send him to the hut in the clearing of the North Woods. Tell him a thief is living there and has a hoard of stolen goods."

"Yes mistress."

Kahlan looked at her father. "It helps to comfort them," she said.

The man was gone, doing what she said. Her father rebound her hands, dragging her back with him. Kahlan let out a breath of relief. She would only have to put up with this man for a few more hours, then her and Dennee would be free.

**So I hoped you liked it! Thank you for following or reviewing the story, it means a lot to me!-**

**The Professor**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**I DON'T OWN LEGEND OF THE SEEKER!**

"You know, you should be thankful." Kahlan's father sneered. "If it wan't for me, you would be in an orphanage. An orphanage for little freaks like you."

Kahlan looked over at her sister, who had her head down, trying to act like her fathers words didn't hurt her.

"And Kahlan, I know your birthday is coming up in a couple of months." He said, as he lowered himself into a broken chair.

This caught Kahlan's attention. He never acknowledged her birthday. And in only four months she would be 18, and no one could stop her from leaving her father and taking Dennee with her.

"18, thats a big one." He continued. "Don't you think about running off. I know what your planning." He stood in front of her, arms folded across his chest. "You understand?"

Kahlan remained silent.

Her father grabbed her chin and forced her to look at his beady eyes. "Anweser me, freak."

"Yes."

He slapped her, catching her eye. It was already starting to swell. "Good." He straightened back up and walked over to the small kitchen. "I'm hungry, you hungry girls?" Another sickening grin.

Kahlan just looked at her feet, she had no good comeback for this one.

"Now, the question is, which one of you is hungrier?" He smiled again, clearly enjoying himself.

"Dennee." Kahlan whispered.

"Whats that Kahlan?" He mocked.

"Dennee." Kahlan said, louder this time. _Where was that constable._

"Such a good sister." Her father said. "But such a bad lier. How about nether one of you gets food until Kahlan tells the truth?" He sneered at her, waiting for a response. "Are you hungry Kahlan?"

She nodded, trying to hid tears.

"Hungrier than Dennee?"

Another nod.

"I appreciate the honesty Kahlan, but bad behavior can't go unpunished." He cupped the side of her face, forcing her to look at hime. "You'll just have to wait for you and Dennee to eat. I think thats fair."

A knocking was heard at the door, and Kahlan's hope rose. Her father answered.

"Sir, We have received word that stolen goods were hidden in this house, can we take a look around?" A man in a leather uniform said.

Her father turned around, looking at Kahlan. "What did you do, you little bastard child? Did you tell?"

The constable grabbed him before he could lunge at Kahlan. Servral attendants followed him into the house. A woman noticed both girls had their hands bound and ran to them. She cut both girls free and drew them close to her.

The woman was tall and dark. She had beautiful brown eyes and a warm smile. "Oh my darlings," she said. "We're going to get you out of this." She stroked Kahlan's black eye and gave her a sad smile. It oddly comforted Kahlan. "Lets get you two something to eat and some shoes, shall we?"

Kahlan was sitting alone, wrapped in a blanket, in the lady who rescued her and Dennee's office. She had some questions for her. The constable tried asking her them, but Kahlan would only talk to the woman, Milda.

"Hey Kahlan." Milda sat in the chair opposite her. "I have a few questions for you, okay sweetie?"

Kahlan nodded.

"Did your father hit you?" Milda asked. Her voice soft and caring.

Kahlan nodded, adverting her eyes.

"And he tied you up?"

Another nod and more suppressed tears.

"Kahlan, its okay to cry."

She couldn't hold it in any longer. Kahlan started to sob. She sobbed for her dead mother, her awful father and thirteen years of misery. She cried over every punch and slap. She cried over every life she confessed away. She cried about every night she was hungry or cold. She cried over the loss of her childhood. She sobbed for her sister and all the times she felt like she failed her.

Soon Milda took Kahlan into her arms, stroking her hair and soothing her. She rocked the girl in her arms. Kahlan grabbed onto her shirt, afraid she would go away.

After Kahlan couldn't cry anymore she pulled away from Milda. "I''m sorry." she said.

"Oh honey, no need to be sorry." She grabbed onto Kahlan's hand. "Your safe now. We're going to take care of you here."

"When can I take Dennee?" Kahlan asked.

Milda's face dropped. "Kahlan, you're not 18 yet. I'm sorry but we can't just let you go off on your own."

"Where will we go then?" Kahlan whispered. She hopped that Milda would say with her. She was going to take care of her and Dennee and be the mother they lost thirteen years ago.

"To a children's home. We already have one that will take both you and Dennee. I'm sorry Kahlan but thats the only option we have."

"I'm going to be eighteen soon though." Kahlan's voice grew smaller and smaller with each word. She has seen orphanage kids before. They were broken looking and sad. Some were even mean.

"I know kiddo, but you can't live on your own just yet." I wish we had some other option. But all the families out there want babies. And they aren't equipped to take care of children like you and Dennee."

"Freaks. You mean they're unable to take care of freaks." Kahlan said harshly.

Milda's face fell. "You're not a freak Kahlan, you are a special, extraordinary girl with a gift that you just have to learn to use."

The door opened, reveling the constable. "You ready to get going?"

"Come on," Milda said to Kahlan as she took her hand.

Dennee was waiting for them on the other side of the door, she looked like she has been crying too. Milda wrapped her arms around both girls and lead them to the wagon.

With every step she took Milda's heart grew heavier. She felt guilty. These girls did not deserve what happened to them, or what probably will.

**Wow, thats a rough one. I like Milda. How about you guys? So that was the latest addition to the story. The title will be explained, I hope, in the near future. Also sorry for any fact inconsistencies. I am new to this fandom and just watched the episode where Kahlan sees her father again. You're suppose to feel sorry for him, but I don't. In my opinion Kahlan should have just left his sorry ass in jail to rot. Oh well, maybe I missed the point. So, hoped you liked it. R+R!**

**Thanks-**

**The Professor **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**I DON'T OWN LEGEND OF THE SEEKER!**

In about an hour the wagon pulled up to desolate two story stone building. The grass in front was dead and the windows dirty. Kahlan could almost feel sadness and loss radiating off it.

"Come on girls." Milda said to them. The constable helped both girls and Milda down.

The constable knocked on the door. It was soon answered by a small, plump woman who had a nose like a pigs and little black eyes.

She spoke with a high pitched voice, "These the confessors?"

"Yes, Gretel" Milda said. "This is Dennee and this is Kahlan."

"That one looks a little old." She gestured towards Kahlan.

"She'll be 18 in four months." The constable hastily explained.

"Bring them in." Gretel said.

Kahlan walked into the building. The inside smelt like soiled milk and rotting vegetables. As she walked down the hall, dirty faces peered out at her from behind the doors.

The group walked into a disorganized office. It had no windows and was filled to the brim with papers.

Gretel sat behind her desk. Milda and the constable signed a few papers.

Milda looked at Kahlan and Dennee. She pulled them both into an embrace. "It's going to be okay." She whispered. She gave both girls one last look before leaving them.

After the door closed, Gretel became ever more stately. "Listen," She said. "These are the rules. You will not run. You will not shout, and you will not leave the building without my permission. You will do exactly as you are told without hesitation. You will speak only when spoken too and you will not act out. There will be no fighting. Do I make myself clear?"

Both Kahlan and Dennee nodded.

"Good. Also, if ether one of you even thinks about confessing anyone, I'll make sure you loose total use of your hands. Do I make myself clear?"

More nodding.

"This way." Gretel said. She lead them to the second floor of the building. She opened the door to one of the rooms. "You," she pointed at Dennee, "Will be in here. First pallet on the left. Go."

Dennee looked at Kahlan. Kahlan nodded and tried to give her an encouraging smile. Dennee was soon out of sight.

The two woman walked a few more passes until they reached another door. "You're in here." Gretel said. "The empty mat in the middle."

"When will I see my sister?" Kahlan asked.

Gretel's eyes narrowed. "You just broke a rule." She shoved Kahlan into the room .

Kahlan sat down on the thin mat, thinking about Dennee. Were they better off here? Did she do the right thing?

"Ay," Another girl whispered. Kahlan turned her head to look at the girl. She was thin but tall, at least six feet. She was muscular as well. She had short brown hair and blue eyes. "You new? Or did you just age up?"

"I'm new." Kahlan whispered back. "Do you mean you don't see any of the other age groups?" Kahlan asked, fear creeping into her voice.

"Not really. What, you got a sister?"

"Yes." Kahlan answered.

"Don't worry. I've got a little brother. Once I'm out of this hell hole I'm coming for him. Names's Rick by the way."

"I'm Kahlan."

"Don't worry. All this will be over soon." Rick said. "What happened that got you in here?"

Kahlan thought that question was a little intrusive but she answered it anyway. "My dad was an abusive ass." Kahlan said. "You?"

"Street kid. Never knew my parents." Rick answered. "What do you like to do?"

Kahlan paused. "I don't know."

"I love to read. Even got some illegal books if you want to read them. Do you like to read?" Ricks face light up at the mention of her beloved books.

"I can't." Kahlan answered, her face turning red as she did so.

"What?" Rick said, a little confused.

"Read. I can't read. My father never sent us to school." Kahlan said, voice small.

"Well, then I'll just have to teach ya." Rick replied with a smile.

"Really?" Kahlan asked, astonished. It was the kindest thing anyone has ever offered her.

"Yeah. We can start tomorrow. It's late, you must be tired." Rick said. "Anyway, that witch is going to come by soon anyway."

As if on command, Gretel opened the door. "Get to bed. Not a sound." She warned, slamming the door behind her.

"The first night is the worst, you got twelve girls in the same room. Somethings bound to go down." Rick said, giving Kahlan a playful smile.

"Thank you." Kahlan whispered.

"No problem."

With that Kahlan pulled the thin blanket over herself, a small smile on her face. She was going to learn to read.

**Wow, two chapters in a day. Don't expect this two often, okay? So, Rick. She is definitely going to be the most fun to write. So, R+R! **

**THANKS-**

**The Professor.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**I DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF THE SEEKER!**

Over the next two months, Kahlan has been reading up a storm. She picked it up naturally. In only two weeks she was reading simple poems, at the end of the first month she was reading Rick's thick volumes she had sown into her mat.

"Okay, read that line for me." Rick said as she pointed to a new sentence.

"The massacre at Brennidon was a tragic event. Mothers lost sons, sisters lost brothers. One of the lives lost that day was the Seeker of Truth." However Kahlan pronounced truth as trute.

"Almost." Rick laughed. "Try the last word again. Sound it out."

After about two minutes of trying, Kahlan got the word right.

"Nice, I think thats all for today. You can have that one if you want." Rick grew silent as she said the last word.

"Whats wrong?" Kahlan asked.

"I age out in a week 'Lan."

"Thats great. You don't have to live here anymore and you can see your brother." Kahlan said.

"But what about you and Dennee?" Rick looked to be on the verge of tears. "What are you going to do? Stay here with that witch that supposed to be taking care of us?"

Kahlan looked down at the dirt. "It's better than before." She whispered.

"Kahlan, I don't know what it was like for you living with you father, but come on. She has it in for you." Rick pleaded.

Kahlan's started to play with the holes in her dress.

"What could you have possibly done that upset her so much? Have you seen Dennee even once since you came here?"

"She's afraid of us." Kahlan's voice grew small.

"What? No offense Kahlan, but you're not the scary type." Rick said.

"I can do things." Kahlan whispered.

"What do you mean?" Rick said, confused.

"I'm a Confessor."

Rick slid down the back wall of the building, barley catching herself. "Oh Creator. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to be afraid of me." Kahlan chocked out.

"Kahlan, if you're so powerful, why do you let people push you around?" Rick asked.

"After we were taken from our father, I vowed to never use my power again. He made us do awful things with it." Kahlan was crying now.

"Oh, 'Lan." Rick drew the girl closer to her.

"Well what do we have here? Is little Kahlan missing her mommy?"

Both girls looked up to see Aria, a girl who enjoyed praying on the weak and giving the rest of the girls a hard time. She was accompanied by her little pack of minions.

"What do you want Aria?" Rick stood up, reaching her full six foot hight.

"Trying to act tuff, Rick? We all know thats an act." Aria gave Rick a sick- looking smile.

"Why don't you go meet the Keeper, will you?" Rick spat, she had little patience for people like Aria.

Kahlan stood up next to Rick and tried to make herself look stronger than she was.

Aria let out a laugh. She then threw her fist into Ricks face.

Rick stumbled back, her nose bloody. "Why you little git."

Rick was soon on top of Aria, slashing at her face and pulling her hair. Both girls were screaming and bitting. Soon Aria had Rick pinned down and was starting to hit her unconscious.

Kahlan soon started to panic, she couldn't let Aria do this to Rick, yet she would never be able to fight her off. So, she did the one thing she knew no one else could.

Kahlan ran over to the fight, and wrapped her hand around Aria's throat.

**Cliff hanger! Hope you liked it-**

**The Professor**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

**I DON'T OWN LEGEND OF THE SEEKER!**

Right as Kahlan was about to confess Aria, she felt a pudgy hand grab her shoulder and pull her off the girl.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Gretel bellowed.

Rick looked up, face bloody and eyes black, with an expression of pure terror as she saw Gretel standing there, enraged.

"MY OFFICE, NOW!" Gretel yelled.

LEGENDOFTHESEEKER LEGENDOFTHESEEKER

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't paddle you right now." Gretel's eye's narrowed as she starred down Rick, Aria and the three other girls that were with her.

Aria and her crew were at lose for words, unable to defend themselves.

Rick was the only the one to speak up. "Because, those _Things _attacked me, and you're just as outright bitch. So, yeah. Thats why."

Gretel's hand connected with Ricks face so fast, all the girls jumped. "Don't you ever speak to me in that way again you little brat." Gretel spat. "I'll deal with you five later. First, I already know what to do with you." She pointed at Kahlan. "Come here."

Kahlan moved tot the desk slowly, standing in front of Gretel.

"Give me your hands." She said, almost sweetly.

"No."

"What?"

"I'm not going to give them to you." Kahlan said, scared of what the outcome would be.

"Well then I'll just take Dennee's instead." This time, she grinned.

"Kahlan, don't listen to her." Rick shouted.

But she did. Kahlan put both of her hands, palm down, on the desk.

Gretel picked up a rather large paper weight. Before anyone could blink, she slammed it down on Kahlan's hand.

Kahlan felt every bone breaking, she let out a cry. She tried to pull away the second one, but Gretel was faster. She had already gotten to it, breaking the right one.

Kahlan crumpled, crying due to the pain. Never, not even her father, had done this to her.

"Get out of my sight." Gretel spat.

Once Kahlan got up, she ran down the hall, not knowing where to go. She stumbled upon a closet. Kahlan quickly got in, and hid away.

Her fingers were black and blue, and bones were jutting out in awkward directions. Her fingers looked crumpled, dead. Kahlan had no idea how long it would take to heal. She was out of here in two months. What if it didn't heal before than? How would she support herself and Dennee?

Kahlan wasn't sure how long she was in the closet. It felt like an eternity.

"'Lan?" A tentative voice said. It was Rick. "Let me see your hands."

Kahlan extended her hands, showing Rick her dead fingers.

Rick took out a few strips of cloth and started to wrap Kahlan's hands. "You shouldn't have done that," Rick whispered.

"What, and let her beat you unconscious? No way." Kahlan shook her head. She didn't want one of the only people in her life to have ever shown her a little compassion, a little sympathy, to get hurt.

"What are we going to do in a week?" Rick asked.

Kahlan just bowed her head, not wanting to think about it.

Suddenly, the door swung open to revel a small, blond- haired girl. "Kahlan?" She whispered.

"Dennee?" Kahlan was filled with joy as she forgot the pain in her hands to hug her sister. She wasn't able to see her for almost two months. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard about what happened. Is it true? She smashed your hands?" Dennee was crying, afraid for her only family.

"Yeah, it its. But I'll be alright." Kahlan cooed, trying her best to stroke her sisters hair.

"I want to leave." Dennee sobbed.

Rick looked on at the scene, heartbroken. She knew that Kahlan and Dennee couldn't survive here much longer. "And you will, tonight."

"Rick, I don't turn 18 for another two months." Kahlan said, confused.

"We're running away. Tonight. We can't stay here." Rick proclaimed. She has had enough as well.

"How?" Dennee chocked out.

"I've got it all planned out. Kahlan and I will come get you when we're ready." Rick said. "Until then, we just have to wait.

LEGENDOFTHESEEKER

At one o'clock in the morning, Rick, Kahlan, and Dennee were outside the orphanage, luckily with no trouble. They thought.

"STOP! I SEE YOU KIDS!" They heard Gretel yell. She was running towards them, a look of rage on her face. (However, she was not moving very fast.)

The girls took off running towards the woods, sprinting as fast as they can. Gretel's screams soon died away, but the girls didn't stop running. They wouldn't until they reached the home for boys.

When they got there, Rick pried open a window on the first floor. She climbed in, and a few minutes later emerged with a six year old boy.

"Dennee, Kahlan, This is Cedric. Cedric, Dennee, Kahlan."

Cedric was skinny and frail looking. He had matted dirty blond hair and stunning green eyes and was no more then three feet, four inches tall. He looked very sick.

Rick held him in her arms like a new born baby. "Come on, lets get out of here." Rick said.

The girls started walking towards the closest major city, which was about thirty miles away. Rick still held Cedric in her arms, sometimes she would sing to him.

"Rick," Kahlan whispered. "If you never knew your parents, how come Cedric is so much younger then you?"

"I lied." Rick whispered, obviously ashamed. "I knew my parents. They were slaves to Darken Rahl. When they tried to run away, to give my brother and I a better life, he caught and killed them. I escaped with Cedric. I guess we weren't important enough to go after. Local authorities soon caught us and sent us to orphanages. I was only twelve, Cedric was barley four months old." Rick sat down on the ground, hugging her brother close to her, sobbing into his chest. This woke him up.

Cedric looked up at his sister with big eyes and started to wipe away her tears.

"I would sneak out to see him." Rick explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kahlan asked, confused.

"I liked you, and I didn't want you to stop liking me because I served that bastard." Rick mumbled, cheeks red.

Dennee sat down besides Rick, stroking her back. "Hey, you didn't have a choice. Believe me, Kahlan and I know how that feels."

"Rick, where are we going? Cedric mumbled.

"A city, Pet." Rick answered.

"When are we going to be there?" He asked.

"Soon. Very soon. Go back to to sleep, Pet."

"Mr. Harrison is going to be mad to find out that I'm gone." Cedric mumbled, afraid.

Kahlan's heart broke. At least Kahlan was always with Dennee, when they were with their father at least. She was always able to tell her it was going to be all right, always there to kiss her forehead, even if she wasn't able to hug her. No, her father made sure she wouldn't be able to touch anyone.

"You'll never have to see him again Cedric, everything is going to be better now." Rick said, stroking his hair. "We have been going for a while now, we should find a place to stop."

"You're right, there's a clearing up ahead." Dennee said.

"Good, we'll camp there." Kahlan said, happy to rest.

LEGENDOFTHESEEKER

At the camp, the group was able to make a fire, Rick slept with Cedric in her arms, never letting him go.

Dennee was rewrapping Kahlan's hands, both girls quite.

"You did the right thing you know, telling on dad." Dennee said. "I wasn't hit once, not even a slap, the entire time. And we could count on at least two meals a day." She added, trying to cheer her sister up.

"I should have thought ahead. I should have known they were going to send us there." Kahlan whispered.

"Kahlan, please, you did the right thing. And it doesn't matter now, we're out of there. We're a family. We are going to make it." Dennee said.

Kahlan gave her sister a sad smile, she was right. They were going to make it.

**Hi everyone! I just want to say thank you for all the lovely reviews. I hope to read more in the near future.:) Hope you liked it!**

**- The Professor **


End file.
